I don't want to be involved
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: Re-do of to have a home. Memories rush back as he faces his brother. Being separated was hard. Living on the streets were harder. Being reunited was...unexpected. But they were happy anyway. Finally free from the Black Order, but not for long. The world he tried to leave comes back haunting him as he tries to shut it out. Possible Noah!Allen
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_****_ This is the re-do for To Have A Home. I had writer's block and it felt too much the same as the Demon-ish brothers. _**

**_I promise I will not stop this until completed. I have thought through this one and yeah. Give me tips along the way because I'll need it. Also something IMPORTANT you need to know for this is that Ciel is older than Allen by a few days. ALSO I EDITED AND CHANGED IT SO READ IT AGAIN THIS PART!_**

_He pleaded to not take him away. He was his little brother. His only brother! He watched as men fought each other to prevent them from taking him. He saw his dad being stopped by more of these strange people._

_His gaze landed to his brother who was struggling in a man's grip. The man had a toothbrush looking moustache and he wore a brick red suit._

_"CIIEEL!" Was his brother's scream._

Ciel, now 12 woke up with a start. He tried to calm his unstable panting. Sweat made his navy blue hair stick to his face and he tasted something salty. He confirmed they were tears and he felt more drip down onto the back of his trembling hand.

"Young master are you okay?" A smooth voice asked in concern. A damp face towel was brought to his face which, cleaned off the sweat and tears, much to Ciel's appreciation.

He needed to forget. Allen was gone, he was- no. No matter how hard he tried to forget, he would never. They were only five back then. Ciel had no idea what was going on, it was happening too fast.

He faintly remembered explosions, green flaming light and dust and then the scene in his dream came. His memory was mixed and jumbled. His mind and insides were in turmoil. He brought his hands to his head and he rested his forehead upon his knees.

He distinctly heard Sebastian try to soothe him, but to no avail. He just wanted to see his brother.

_'Allen, where are you…?'_

* * *

A white-haired boy ran from his pursuers from the Black Order. He slipped into an alley way with ease. He watched as they ran passed the alley's entrance and only then, did he take huge amounts of air. He felt his knees tremble with exhaustion and he could feel darkness seeping into his vision.

He couldn't stop. He pulled his hood up and walked the opposite direction of where _they_ ran.

* * *

"Amazing isn't it, young master?" The demon-butler asked with amusement as he watched a clown juggle 10 small red balls. The aforementioned was atop of a fountain on one leg, up on his toes.

He seemed young, about the age of 12, or perhaps 11? His strange white hair was pulled back. Normal clown's makeup adorned his face, much like a Pierrot. Sebastian's eyes examined the figure before he started to examine his eyes. They were silver and they seemed to dart side to side at times. Then the amount of balls he juggled became 11 and he heard many children awe at that. Sebastian couldn't deny it, it was spectacular.

Even so, Sebastian knew this boy was trying to escape from something. Or more like, someone. The butler noticed the boy flinch slightly when someone specific looked at him. Then he noticed how his shoulders sagged when the man left.

He was definitely being pursued for a reason currently unknown to Sebastian.

"Young Master…" Sebastian started in a low whisper. He saw Ciel nod and he took it as though he had noticed the same thing.

* * *

He could feel the ominous red eyes staring at him, examining him. He was quite anxious truthfully. He knew that when he flinched, surveyed and sagged his shoulders, the butler knew it as well. He wouldn't be surprised if he came to the conclusion that he was being pursued, which was the truth in itself.

But that wasn't what he was focused on, it was the 12 year-old next to him. He looked strangely familiar. He had navy blue hair and dark cobalt eyes. To be honest, he looked uptight, especially in those noble clothing, but thanks to his life on the street, he knew well than to judge people by how they look…sometimes.

All in all, a faint memory just hit him. He was playing with another child who looked similar to this one. There was a small halt in his act, but he fixed it immediately and continued as memories flowed back. They were memories he lost as punishment from the Central for trying to escape.  
Then he came to the conclusion that he was his brother, which made his eyes widen considerably as he stared at the two in the crowd.

The problem was, his eyes widened at the same time the two had finished conversing quietly, which raised the suspicions of the two.

Suddenly, his cursed eye activated. The two gears spun opposite directions and the red rings seemed to dilate as it focused on the machines heading towards them.

A purple bullet pierced through the air and people started running and screaming in fear. It was about to hit a child who had tripped. White surrounded her and then grabbed a hold of the bullet and crushed it.

Allen let out a sigh of relief before he rushed towards the akuma, his lethal claws ready to strike. He dodged many bullets fired at him and managed to slice one in half before quickly turning and striking another. The explosion was narrowly dodged with a backward flip, which he used to get behind another and strike.

He safely landed on the stone-brick ground and smiled as he saw the souls freed. He deactivated his Innocence and he turned in surprise to see Ciel and his butler standing there.

"Ah…haha…ha…" Allen awkwardly laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

_'What am I going to do…?' _He mused. He heard boots thundering on the ground. He turned to see his pursuers, a.k.a his fellow exorcists; Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi.

"Shit." He muttered. "Sorry got to go!" He waved before he turned back and ran again.

"ALLEN! WAIT!" The green-haired girl yelled as they started to chase him. Kanda managed to grab the collar of Allen's clothes and yanked him back.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go you bastard!" Allen yelled as he squirmed to be free. Kanda narrowed his eyes at him and glared. His fierce glare was met by an equal glare.  
"Baka Moyashi." Kanda muttered. "MY NAME IS ALLEN!" Allen yelled in frustration.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started. His butler only nodded as though he knew what the order was already, which he did. He disappeared from his master's side before appearing at the cause of the ruckus. He gripped the blue-haired samurai's arm which bloody hurt! Allen was dropped onto the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oww…" Allen sort of whined. He got up and brushed the imaginary dirt off of him. "Thanks! Sorry got to go!" He waved with two fingers at his forehead. He ran and leaped onto the slanted part of a roof. He ran from there until he was gone from sight.

Meanwhile, the exorcists were fighting the demon butler. As soon as Allen was out of sight, he disappeared along with Ciel.

* * *

He was sure, he was 100- no…scratch that, 250% sure, that he was far enough! Ughhh! Curse Lenalee and her boots! Allen, squirmed in Kanda's hold by the collar.

"Allen…Why do you want to go so badly?" Lenalee asked in a solemn voice. Allen paid her no heed, but instead, focused on trying to get away. He didn't want to go back. He never wanted to! Sure, there were nice people, but, nothing could replace his former family.

Even if he did go back, Leverrier would just demolish his memories of them and he didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Lenalee knew how it felt; to be locked up to prevent from escaping. She desperately wanted to go back to her brother, who was her only family left. She didn't know anything about Allen. They were told that he had no family, so she did her best to give him one: The Black Order.

So why was he trying to escape? He got along well with everyone, yet he vanished from the halls and out onto the streets, for what reason?

Did Leverrier lie?

That single question echoed in her head. She knew Leverrier was a bastard, who forced everyone to do this and that. He knew he'd be the end of them one day. It was a possibility that he lied. He'd do anything to get an accommodator.

Before she could say something, she realised Allen was held upside down by his ankles.

He gripped the ground with amazing amount of force! He gripped it stronger before he forced his body to turn and kick the samurai in the face! He landed on his feet when he was let go of. He didn't stay to be captured again, and then, viola! He was gone from sight! Again…

* * *

Allen was exhausted. He could barely stand as he finally reached a hill surrounded by a forest of some sort. He collapsed on his knees as he stared straight ahead.

There was a big mansion on top of the hill. There was a radiant garden and everything seemed to be bright.  
He felt drawn to it. For what reason, it was eye-catching? Probable answer. Although, he felt a strange connection. He found himself on his knees on the path, looking face to face at a butler and child.

**_Author's note:_****_ DONE! Yes, it still sucks. I edited it and changed it a bit. So yeah…TOODLES~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__** I'd like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favourites. IT IS IMPROTANT TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AGAIN! I CHANGED IT A BIT BUT IT'S STILL IMPORTANT!**_

_**READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AGAIN!**__  
READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AGAIN!  
_**READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AGAIN!  
**_READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AGAIN!  
_**READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AGAIN!**

"C-Ciel…?" Allen asked confusedly. He finally found the last of his memories. He was happy but then again, worried. He didn't know if his brother would remember him. What if he turned him away? Would he have to be on the run again, even after finding the person he'd been looking for?

"Allen…" Ciel absent-mindedly said with wide eyes. He ran over to the white-haired boy and gave him a hug. He knew it was so out of character, but he didn't care. Who wouldn't do this after finding a long lost family member? That's what I thought.

Tears managed to find themselves down Allen's cheeks. He was so ecstatic, that he was crying! "Ciel…!" He finally cried out as he returned the hug. The demon butler just watched the scene play out. He didn't really understand how he felt about it. He wasn't amused to say the least. He wasn't angry either. Nor bored, or unsatisfied.

It's quite confusing overtime, should I say?

Allen whimpered and he felt his head spin and turn. His head hurt and he blacked out.

* * *

His eyelids cracked open as he felt warm rays of the sun hit his eyelids. Wait…sun? His mind and sight instantly focused. He jolted upright on the comfy bed and he examined his surroundings.  
He was in a large room, much bigger than the Black Order's rooms. There was a white grand piano to one side, an arched window to the middle of the wall furthest to the door. The window looked as though it was the opening to a balcony.  
The bed he was currently sitting on was in the left corner to the window. The piano was just at the foot of the bed and a simple, yet elegant, red-wood desk was at the right corner to the window.

An oak-wood dresser and closet was next to the desk. The floor was designed to be checkered with black and white. The walls were pure white with silver linings. The bed was queen-sized, the sheets and blanket were white, with the contrasting shade of black for the pillows. The bed's actual set-up (the headboard and all that) was silver. The foot of the bed had another board which was decorated with blue and opaque-white crystals in shaped of diamonds.

All in all, it was quite spectacular. I mean, wow… Allen felt a nostalgic feeling within him as he stared at the room.

He looked at his current clothing; which appeared to be silver pyjamas, and then he walked over to the closet. He was surprised that there were clothes already in there.

He took out a white long-sleeved button up shirt, black slacks, white gloves and a pair of shiny black shoes. Considering the state of the clothing, it was new or just amazingly well taken-care of.

He put them on before heading out of his room. He smelt an aroma that caused him to drool. Now, try to imagine him in those anime chibi forms, with white angel wings that are flapping him towards this white cloud coming from somewhere. Also don't forget the drool and the sparkly atmosphere. Because, yeah, he looks just like that.

Allen then found himself at Ciel's office/study (he's back to normal) looking awkwardly at the owner and his guests.

"Earl, who is this?" A gruff Italian sounding man asked (quite rudely). Ciel refrained from rolling his eyes. "This is my younger brother." He calmly stated with a neutral face on. Allen did his best not to whistle at how awesome his brother was. Like, nice mask!

"It is true, I am Allen Wa-Phantomhive, pleasure to meet you." Allen corrected himself before he bowed. To be honest, he wasn't all that pleasured in meeting the man, but hey, manners.

The blonde man just gave huff of annoyance? What was that guy's problem? He didn't even fucking introduce himself. How was Allen supposed to know this guy? How did Ciel even cope with this 'guy'? I'm using 'guy' too much…

A red blur shot its way to the unsuspecting victim. "Oh my! Allen has grown up! You're going to be a handsome man one day~!" Madam Red cooed as she 'hugged' Allen.

"Ma-Madam Red, it's nice to see you…C-can y-you please let g-go…?" Allen managed to ask with tiny amounts of air. Madam Red let go immediately when she saw Allen go blue. The latter gasped for air since it was his lifeline.

"You've changed! Your hair is white like freshly fallen snow and you've gotten a…tattoo…?" Madam Red asked confusedly.

"It's a scar." Allen corrected almost instantly like he'd been asked this too many times. Then most looked at him expectantly. Allen gave out a sigh before running his hands through his surprisingly soft hair.

"I'll explain later, just continue, I'm going to the kitchen to make food." Allen informed before turning to leave. "Allen, I could just get Sebastian to-" Ciel was cut off by the door banging shut. Ciel unnoticeably shrugged. He refrained from sighing before getting back to business.

_**Author's note:**__** This one is short, because my bro is reformatting the laptop and I need to update before that happens. I don't have my USB so yeah! I'M SORRY! Hope you like this and give me some TIPS!**_


End file.
